Like Royalty To Me
My dear Judy, I always tend to associate you with so many wonderful things Once again, I realized something today in my thoughts It came to my mind as we went to see a movie in a local cinema near the dock The movie was about a brave skunk princess who fights an evil coyote warlock Both you and me just sat there, eating popcorn and enjoying the movie It had great action scenes, a beautiful love story and an awesome heroine That reminded me of something that had been sometimes on my head I tell that to you as we walk home through the streets, hand in hand When I think of princesses, I think of royalty, youth, courage and beauty All of which reminds me of a certain somebody Judy, I always thought you´d make for a wonderful princess You even look like one when we`re on a date and you´re in a beautiful dress Like the one you wear now, red like the blush you have when I tell that to your face I´m not joking, all that I´m saying is true Even though it´s still around you, that playful and cute aura You also have real elegance, dignity and charisma Not only feminine and attractive, but also tough and courageous It´s in your nature to defend the weak and serve justice Feels fitting since your mom and dad at Bunnyburrow are like the royals of farming You´re both a great lover and a great leader, my darling I can already picture you as the Princess of Zootopia, a ruler so good and wise Being fair and caring to all your subjects and servants In that position, you could also help make the world a better place I wish I could be there as your prince by your side You laugh gently, calling that the cutest fantasy you´ve ever heard Well, it´s not that different to the ones you´ve told A girl like you deserves to wear a crown on her head everyday I playfully bow before you, kiss your paw and refer to you as “Your Majesty” You play along and knight me, using your carrot pen as your sword I´d do anything to fight for or defend the honor of my beloved As we are approaching your castle, also known as Grand Pangolin Arms You want your fox in shining armor to carry you there, to which I say yes Night is late as we finally get back home In my arms, you flutter your eyelashes at me and kiss me on my nose Nothing like spending the night at the home of her royal highness, Judy Hopps the First Eating, reading, playing video games and sleeping with the world´s best roommate I can´t even imagine how wonderful our love life has been When we get married, I can finally start calling you my queen We may be grown mammals, but even we cannot resist romantic and playful little fantasies If there are some you´re thinking of too, Judy, I´d love to hear those Even though you´re just a cop and my girlfriend, you´re the real jewel of this city After all, you´re the one to thank for the peace and love between predator and prey You deserve a place in this city´s history as a true heroine This fox feels greatly honored to be her love Judy, you´re the loveliest female mammal I´ve ever known in every way You´ll always be like royalty to me. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Poem style Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s fantasies Category:WildeHopps stories